My Shining Light
by nevermore199
Summary: Happiness, sorrow, laughter, and tears. These, with many others, shape the picture of love. 50 onesentence drabbles for the 1fandom community on Livejournal. Izumi x Meroko.


**Hey there. I've been seeing these one-sentence claim things around lately, so I thought I'd try one for my favorite couple ever. Technically my claim was just "Full Moon wo Sagashite," but these sentences are all about Izumi and Meroko. Some sentences contain references to events from the manga, while others are about events of my own invention.**

**So, yeah. Have fun reading.**

**

* * *

**

**Fandom:** Full Moon wo Sagashite  
**Subject:** Izumi x Meroko  
**Theme Set:** Third  
**Rating:** K+

* * *

**Walk - #1 **

Izumi often went for walks by himself; the point was to be alone, but every now and then, he would notice Meroko quietly following him, and he would groan inwardly at her terrible stalking skills.

**Beauty - #2 **

He always told himself that she was just another Shinigami, and yet he couldn't help noticing her exquisite beauty, the beauty that was far more enchanting than anything he'd ever seen.

**Catch - #3 **

All of Meroko's friends told her that she had caught the love bug, and when she realized how red and excited she got whenever she was around Izumi, she knew they were right.

**Speak - #4 **

After she finally got up the courage to tell Izumi that she loved him, she became so flustered and embarrassed that she ran away and didn't speak to him for three days.

**Lack - #5 **

When Izumi later told Meroko that he didn't love her back, she left and wandered off by herself, wondering sadly what it was that she was lacking.

**Mine -#6 **

She later decided that even though he didn't love her (or even _like_ her, it seemed), she would keep on trying until the love she wanted belonged to her.

**Laugh - #7 **

Whenever he made a sarcastic joke, she always laughed, even when the joke was aimed at her, because she wanted nothing more than to make him happy.

**While - #8 **

While they were on missions and he wasn't looking, she would stare at him for long periods of time, looking away with a blush when he started to turn toward her.

**Youth - #9 **

Whenever he gave her one of his condescending looks, she stared down at her feet, feeling like a little girl.

**Stay - #10 **

Every time she was near him, it took a ten-ton effort to force herself to stay still and not jump with excitement.

**Fill - #11 **

Her heart was filled with nothing but love for him.

**Distraction** **- #12 **

After years of putting up with Meroko, Izumi decided that it was time to get rid of her, saying that her claims of love were nothing more than an unwanted distraction.

**Fear -#13 **

When someone told her that Izumi was planning to break up their team, she ran to his house as fast as she could, trying to quell a fear in her heart—the fear that the rumor was true.

**Crash -#14 **

She found out that he really was planning to leave, and all of a sudden, her world began to crash and burn all around her.

**Look - #15 **

She saw the expression on his face, saw that it didn't look like he cared about her broken heart—and that was when the tears started to fall.

**Begin - #16 **

She began calling to him, trying to convince him to stay with her, even though she could see that it wasn't getting her far.

**Second - #17 **

In a brief second, a flash of raw and sudden passion flickered through his normally cold heart—and that was when he lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers.

**Violet - #18 **

Her teary violet eyes filled with wonder and hope as he told her that he would stay.

**Candy - #19 **

As she hugged the present Izumi had given her, knowing that he really did care was sweeter to her than the sweetest candy.

**Nothing - #20 **

When she saw the boss and the new Shinigami, nothing had ever hurt more than the realization that he had tricked her.

**Familiar - #21 **

Somehow, the feeling of betrayal and a shattered heart was all too familiar to Meroko.

**Show - #22 **

He stood alone in the rain and didn't turn around as she ran off sobbing, because he didn't want her tears to show him that he had done something terrible.

**Day - #23 **

She woke up the day afterward, got dressed, and started to go to Izumi's house like she always did, but then remembered that he didn't want to see her.

**Ask - #24 **

He realized later that he had made the worst mistake of his life by letting her go, and asked himself hundreds of times why he had done it.

**Think - #25 **

In her new partnership, she tried not to think about him, but every now and then, he drifted into her thoughts and stayed there, refusing to leave.

**Hair - #26 **

In his dreams, he imagined threading his fingers through her soft pink hair, holding her close, just like she used to want.

**Home - #27 **

When Meroko told Takuto that she loved him, she wanted to run away and go home, because she knew in her heart that she was lying.

**Loud - #28 **

He cornered her in an alley and asked about Takuto, and she said that she no longer loved him in her loudest voice, as if shouting could make a lie true.

**Travel - #29 **

In the moment that he kissed her once again, her heart jumped into the air and seemed to travel all the way to heaven.

**Damage - #30 **

Night after night, he sat up in bed and wondered if there was a way to repair the damage he had done.

**Strength - #31 **

Every day, she pretended that she was strong, that she didn't need him anymore, but her mask of strength was nothing more than an illusion that was broken every night when she silently cried for him.

**Together - #32 **

Two years later, when Takuto's memories threaten to resurface, she prepares to call Izumi, wishing in her heart that she and Izumi could be together again, but knowing that it will never happen.

**Push - #33 **

When he loomed over her and asked her why she had called him there, she felt a strong urge to push him away, because she didn't want her old wounds to open again.

**Safe - #34 **

He reached for her hand and asked if she understood, and it made her feel anything but safe.

**Private - #35 **

She tried mentioning Izumi to Takuto, but when he started to look like the world was going to come to an end, she decided to keep the thing with Izumi private.

**Light - #36 **

Even after all the time that had passed and all the things he had done to push her away, she was still his shining light.

**Big - #37 **

She felt ashamed when he caught her flying away, crying like the big baby she was.

**Want - #38 **

He asked if she wanted to be held, and she said no, even though it was what she had been wanting from the first day she met him.

**Law - #39 **

Of course, being Izumi, he hugged her anyway, because some sort of unwritten law declared that he wasn't a good listener.

**Canine - #40 **

As her death day looms near, she begins to feel tired, and he constantly asks her if something is wrong, like a determined dog that kept coming back and begging for a bone.

**Truth - #41 **

When he kissed her and told her that he loved her and that he couldn't bear to see her get hurt anymore, tears welled in her eyes, because she could tell that it was the truth.

**Smoke - #42 **

It seems like she is running along a smoke-clogged path that renders her unable to see, and he is the one at the end, holding a lantern that penetrates the darkness.

**Order - #43 **

She closed her eyes, leaned forward, and let their lips touch, silently begging him to restore some order to her chaotic life.

**Feel - #44 **

When he returned to the railroad crossing, he thought about her, and about how wrong he had been to ignore his feelings—and hers—for so long.

**Finish - #45 **

In the underworld, she finally admitted to Takuto that she was in love with Izumi—because she was finished running away from her problems.

**Through - #46 **

As he floated in the boss's box, he decided that he was through with hurting the one who loved him—and who he loved just as much.

**Race - #47 **

The moment they had a minute alone, they raced forward and fell into each other's arms without speaking, because it was what they both wanted.

**Need - #48 **

And when Sheldan offered them the chance to become a Shinigami pair again, they took it up in a heartbeat, because it was what they both needed.

**Splash - #49 **

After three years, when their lips finally met again in a passionate kiss, happiness and passion splashed together in a beautiful reunion that had taken far too long.

**Thrill - #50 **

When they broke apart from that kiss, Meroko smiled, and a thrill ran through her, because her life, after being broken for so long, was finally complete.

* * *

**This was pretty fun to write. I might do another one soon.**

**RRE.**


End file.
